simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Launch Pad
| image = File:Rocket Launch Pad Menu.png | imagewidth = 100 | Row 1 title = Event | Row 1 info = Deep Space Homer 2016 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Mars Won Pt. 1 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 20 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 7x9 | Row 6 title = Payout Increase | Row 6 info = N/A | Row 7 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 7 info = Vanity: +100 }} The is a decoration that was released during the Deep Space Homer 2016 Event. It is needed to go further in the Deep Space Homer 2016 Event. At the end of Cheap Space Homer questline, it is upgraded to a rocket on the pad, being also possible to launch every 12 hours. There is a 1 out of 4 chance that the rocket will be successfully launched and, when it happens, a selected item is added to the inventory. About In the questline is said that an atomic bomb would destroy the meteorite and save the Earth. Mr. Burns says that he can lend Professor Frink an atomic bomb. Homer realizes that he lost the keys and uses his carbon rods to create one. Then the Rocket Launch Pad fires and saves the day. When Homer tries to launch the rocket first time, it sets on fire. After a quick 2 hour task, the rod saves the day again. Frink then says that "an unmanned launch" would be safer. With the Space Trek quest you can launch the rocket every 12 hours. Jobs Involved Deep Space Homer * Launch the Space Ship - 6s * Put Out Rocket Fires - 2h Homer * Build an Atomic Missile - 6s * Launch the Space Ship - 6s * Put Out Rocket Fuel Fires - 2h Character Groups Simpsons * Put Rocket Ship Together - 3h Trivia * There were a few glitches involving the , all of them were corrected with a patch released on January 28th. ** It was possible to get a 2nd Rocket Launch Pad, although there wouldn't be a Rocket on there. The player had to store the Rocket Launch Pad with the Rocket, look at their friends list to resync the game, look on The Store to purchase the second free Rocket Launch Pad and finally put the first Rocket Launch Pad back into Springfield. ** There was a simple trick to use if the rocket is set on fire, the player could store it in the inventory and take it out again. The rocket won't have any flames and can be launched again, assuring the success of every "blast off". However this should not be done when the rocket is in space; it will not get the prize like a donut speed-up. ** Debris obtained from successful launches were not rewarded. * There's a 1 in 4 chance of a successful launch. ** Of those successes a number is randomly generated; if the number is: *** 0 then you are rewarded a Miniature Nuclear Warhead *** 1 to 3 then you are rewarded Kang Topiary *** 4 to 6 then you are rewarded Kodos Topiary *** 7 to 40 then you are rewarded Hail Ants Sign *** 41 to 100 then you are rewarded 4 pieces of Debris. As with Debris found around the town, there is a (small) possibility of finding a donut in the debis if Homer or Lisa cleans it up. * Visitors to a town can launch the Rocket - or attempt to - if it is not already busy (launched or on fire). Doing so does not consume one of the 3-per-day Daily Actions for visitors. Gallery File:RocketLaunchPad.jpg File:Rocket Launch Pad Empty Menu.png|Empty , as initially built. File:Rocket Launch Pad Menu.png|Upgraded . File:Rocket Launch Pad upgraded screen.png| 's upgrade message at the end of Cheap Space Homer Pt. 6. File:Rocket Launch Pad in flames.png| in flames during Cheap Space Homer Pt. 8. Category:Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Limited Time Category:Deep Space Homer 2016 Event Category:Level 20 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Personal Prizes Category:Item Factory